Delilah King
Delilah King, an elder Toreador and current Prince of Portland is a legend. Many Kindred have heard of her outside of Portland, although most do not know what became of her. She stands at a modest 5'9, a beautifully slender black woman with strong definition from her years toiling in fields. Despite her seasoned body, she lacks any wrinkles whatsoever, and her face appears resplendent and regal. She commands attention wherever she goes, second only to Fabienne herself in grace and beauty. She was not always known as Ms. King, however. At one time, she was a slave in Louisiana in the early 1700s, but in a fit of rage after her master sold her newborn baby, she slew him in a cold fury. The town rounded up the slaves of the plantation and prepared to hang them all. As for Delilah, she would recieve 300 lashes before her hanging at dawn. She bit down on the horse bridle placed in her mouth, and let not one scream leave her throat. She grunted through them all, and after enduring 372 lashes (as they were attempting to make her scream near the end), they placed her back in her cell. Anduin of the Bog took notice. Originally from England, named Albion in his day, Anduin, was a powerful Toreador elder known for his love of dance and music. He was found as an infant in a casket floating in a bog, hence his name. Anduin had recently awoken from a 3 century Torpor, and found his childer and Ghoul had brought him to the New World for his protection. In a frenzy of hunger, he diablerized his childe, leaving only him and his ghoul leaving the port of New Orleans. They were travelling to New York when they stopped in Delilah's small town to feed. Dressed in clothes of the day, Anduin was present during her sentencing, conviction, and lashes. He was awestruck with her beauty despite never having seen an african before. He watched as they whipped her for almost two hours, and was entranced, waiting for her to scream - but she gave no one that honor. Five hours before dawn, he appeared before her as a wolf, howling outside her cell. She looked from her small window, and their eyes met. Anduin knew he could not allow someone so fierce of spirit perish that evening. He transformed into a man once more and reached through the brick and mortar with his fingers, and tore open a doorway. Delilah said nothing, but walked through, wearing tatters with a back still weeping blood. Anduin extended his hand, and she took it, and the two of them danced to the edge of the forest, while his ghoul slew their pursuers. Neither one of them said a word. Deep in the Forest, Anduin placed his finger on Delilah's lip, and spoke: "Shh, be silent my dark queen. I have something I wish to give you." Anduin embraced her, his only regret being she had to endure the whipping at the hands of the Kine. The lines on her back closed up, and formed into a beautiful tribal tattoo dancing down her shoulders and extending onto her rump. Anduin explained the Embrace removes all imperfection, and enhances the beauty - especially his embrace. Delilah took the name King that night, claiming "Everyone will know me for what I am now, Royalty." Anduin taught her, removed her crude slave slang and accent so no one would hear here humble origins. Delilah was not ashamed of her past, but as Anduin explained, Kindred were most judgemental and appearance is everything when you will live forever. Anduin, his Ghoul, and Delilah travelled all over the United States, witnessing its formation. It was in this time Delilah came to accept the Carthian ideals as taught in California - something Anduin extensively disliked. They had many discussions, debates, and arguments, neither one able to give ground, and neither one able to convince the other likewise. Still, the three of them continued to travel together. Anduin's ghoul became sick of hearing their constant debates and arguments and learned to play the harmonica to tune them out. While visiting Chicago in the 1920s, Delilah became involved in a long discussion with an Invictus Ancillae and after being provoked to frenzy, slew him in Elysium. Fleeing as fast as she could, she escaped with her life, but left Anduin and his ghoul behind. She travelled along the west once again seeking the Carthians of California. Eventually, as Invictus continued to hunt her, she Journeyed to the Cage where she met Carlos and founded the Portland Carthians. Deliilah, despite being Toreador, secured the Daeva Primogenship soon after her arrival, and made her political opinions very clear, granting her no allies. Even Luthor Kent who agreed with her, felt it was a waste of time and that she would never be able to bring about the Carthian ideals to a city of Kindred. Still, she endeavored, but after many years of talk, she had nothing to show of it save 3 loyal Carthians, and a few properties. But the arrival of Nick and his coterie tipped the scales, and the Carthians grew much more bold and much more powerful. Delilah, invigorated, sought out leaders of the various groups in the city, and wooed them to her cause; and in one night she organized a Coup against Prince Fabienne, forcing her into talks to surrender the city government. These nights, Delilah is a very very busy woman, overseeing the current formation of the new Carthian government. Her dream just being realized, she knows she has much work ahead of her to keep it form falling apart. Delilah has long mastered the Disciplines of Auspex and Majesty, and is very skilled with a bastard sword as taught by Anduin, although few would know it. Delilah as well knows the disciplines of Protean, Vigor, Celerity, Obfuscate (but she lacks the ability to go unnoticed), and Dominate. Category:People